Growing up
by AJ Kuchiki
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is a teenager who then becomes an adult, as she matures she learns what life is all about.


**My type of love**

AJ'S POV

Time is three o'clock my time to head home. Here is something about me, I love going home but not getting there early, my husband leaves at eight o'clock to work while I stay home with my kids.

So far we have four but two came out together they are twins. Kushina and Rukia are my oldest kids. One is fifteen and the other one thirteen, the twins are nine and we might be expecting a baby soon.

"RUKIA! I'M TALKING TO YOU" I hear my husband as I enter the living room.

"Dad, I said I don't know. Please just stop asking" my daughter argues with a fearful voice.

"Byakuya, what happen?" he drops the belt on the floor with anger.

"Your daughter thinks she's funny, when I went to pick her up, she was hugging a boy then he reach down to her behind and she deny it" my daughter lower her head which tells me is true.

"Rukia, do you have a boyfriend?" Kindly ask her.

"No, mom look it was a misunderstanding, that boy was crying and that's why I was hugging him, nothing more than that" her voice raises as she speaks.

"Let me see your phone" this time she shake her head on denial. Then I pick up the belt and fold it in half she immediately reach her pocket and hand me the phone without argue.

"Who is this?" I see the phrase "babe" as I turn on the screen on a text message someone send her.

"Okay, but please don't get mad at me mom, I was going to ask for permission but I forgot, please don't strap me mommy, I promise I will never talk to him ever again" her pleads are music to my ears.

"Get up, at one" she stares at me with innocent eyes.

"Get up, on two" then her eyes got watery knowing full well I wasn't joking around.

"Get up-" she did as I said and without me telling her she pull down her shorts and panties to her ankles, Byakuya went to her side and roughly bend her over his knee lifting up her school skirt.

"Daddy, why does it have to be you? Mommy, don't let daddy spank me, mommy please" Not another word and my husband began the harsh punishment.

On the cornet of my eyes I can see my twins concern about her sister as they get the same treatment when they misbehave, Shisui is my son, he hates to get over my lap for a bare bottom spanking just like my daughters.

"Come here you two" they run towards me not wanting to look their sister's way.

"How was work mommy" Inari my daughter asks.

"It was okay, just that too much work tires me off. How was school guys?" Shish lowers his head.

"Mommy, there is a boy bulling me, he says I'm a girl for using a pink shirt" wow! I can't believe that kid.

"Alright, your daddy will go to school tomorrow to talk to your teacher okay?"

"Okay mommy" we exchange a hug and he decides to kiss me on the lips something I have been trying to do for long.

"Shisui! Don't kiss my mommy there, she's daddies wife"

"Inari, leave your brother alone, come on did you finish your homework already?" she nods running towards her room.

"Me too mommy" Shisui shows me his paper and a drawing he made of the two of us.

"Aaaww! That's really cute my son, today you are in acting different, what happen?" Inari comes with a folder on her hands.

"He got F on reading and writing" she says as I open the folder.

"Shisui, what did I said about bad grades?" he lower his head and started crying.

"I'm sorry mommy, I never do it again. Whaaaaa! Whaaaaa!" of course it was just one but still he needs to study more, I bet my husband was busy with my daughter that he didn't check the twins.

"Where is your sister? Go call her for me" Inari stops Shisui.

"Mommy, Kushina hasn't come home, daddy gave her permission to go to the mall with her friends after school" now you know my daughter tells me everything.

"Thanks. Honey, go put the plates on the table, Shisui help your sister" they left to the kitchen and I gave that look to my husband.

"Sorry love, I forgot to tell you, please don't be mad at me" he begs.

"You know how much I hate to let them go out during school progress, this weekend she's not going out. She knows my rules" that brat asked her father knowing full well he was going to say yes.

_On the phone…_

"_Hello? Mom what's up" a laughter comes out right after._

"Where are you? I want you home this instant"

"_But mom we just got on the mall"_

"You know what, I don't care, what mall are you on I'm picking you up"

"_Mom please don't do this to me"_

"I ask you where you are, and just wait when I get you home young lady"

"_Ugh! Fine I'm on the one close to school, when I went with Rukia last time"_

"I will be there in ten minutes, be ready outside, by the fountain"

"_Okay, bye"_

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that! You are in enough trouble to get yourself into more, so watch your mouth kid"

"_Okay, I'm sorry mom, bye I will see you soon"_

"I sure hope so" my husband heard our conversation giving me a sorry look for making that decision on his own.

As I drove ten minutes from the house and as I was getting into the parking lot of the mall I saw my daughter with her two friends. This could only mean that my daughter is offering them a ride or she thinks this will save her little ass.

"Mom, my friends want to come over, can they?" she asks without a doubt on her mind.

"You and I have something pending, so get on the car before I get any more angry" she rolled her eyes at me thinking I didn't see her.

"Sorry guys, mom is not on the mood for coming without her permission, but maybe some other time" they hug each other and then wave as she got on the car.

"Do you have homework?"

"No, that's why dad let me go!"

"Kushina! Do you want me to stop the car and strap you?" she lower her head on defeat.

"I don't get why you don't let me go out, all of my friends hang out almost every day, tell me mom, why don't you ever let me go out during the week?"

"Many things happen to teenagers like you, what do you think is going to happen if you don't come home because something happen to you? Kushina, that will mean the end for me, I love you and I get it that you want to go out but that doesn't change the fact that I will die if something happen to you, do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes mommy, I'm sorry, I'll only go out if you let me"

"You are grounded for a week, this weekend we are going hiking and I don't want you to complain about it, your father already made a reservation"

"Mommy, but I promised my friends we would hang out"

"Don't even think about it, I said a week, starting tomorrow, which is Saturday"

"Okay" the garage opened, and I parked the car inside, my daughter got out of the car slamming the door.

"Come here" she was about to run towards the door when I stopped her.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Mommy, it hurts, stop…"

"Don't ever try to run away when I'm calling you, now go open the door and close it again" she went and did as I said with tears running down her cheeks, I locked the car and walk inside the house.

"NOOO! Give it! Back!" Shisui is fighting with Inari again.

"Let me see that, where is your father?" I gave the doll to my daughter and he got angry.

"I'm right here AJ, I went to put Rukia in bed, she fell asleep. Come here young man" my son struggle feeling as his father pull down his garment.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I wanted to play too!" 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' my son is crying, I grabbed him holding him tight on my chest.

"I want you to calm down and start doing dishes. Inari, go pick up the toys from your room, I went in last night and it is a mess, so go"

"Mommy, can I play with my phone when I'm done"

"We will see"

"Go to your room and do your homework, you know what to do next" my husband send Kushina to her room, and we left to our room which is down stairs.

"AJ, tomorrow we leave at eight in the morning, I'm going to leave in one hour, Ishin called me last night to see if you want to go on a double date with him, his wife is planning a dinner on the best restaurant in town" he lock the door and took his lower garments off.

"If you want to go, then I can ask my mom if she can come keep an eye on the kids for us, after all they will be almost in bed" he undress me and lay me on the middle of the bed, he got on top of me making sure his member is making contact with mine.

"I'm texting him tonight, now don't move, this is my moment, you have me for yourself most of the time" he is right, usually I'm the one to start, but right now he is going crazy, he is sucking my nipples like crazy, my breasts are getting me horny, I can feel my pussy getting wet.

With his member he felt my wet entrance and slide himself inside, I curved with pleasure, his penis is big and thick, before I had my kids he would always spread me all the way, not to mention that he doesn't put it in all the way because it doesn't fit.

When the kids are home I can't moan which forces me to bite my lower lip. Every time we have sex, my husband acts like crazy, he holds my breasts tight then finally he came inside of me, but that doesn't stop him.

"Byakuya, not on the bed its going to sound so loud" he sat on the carpet and I sat on top of him, he started sucking my nipples as I move my hips forward making him go inside of me. The pleasure is too much, I came on him and he got up to go clean himself, he left me bend on my knees with his cum dropping out of my vagina.

"Love you AJ, but now is time for me to get going, but before I go I need to ask you to consider staying home from now on, the kids need you, we have enough in our savings account so you don't need to work anymore, what do you say about that?"

"I don't know, I have been saving all my payed checks since I started working, considering that Kushina is now in high school makes us have enough to survive without working for a decade, so you should take a break too"

"If I get fired, I promise I will take my time to get back to work, but in the mean time I want to keep adding more to our savings accounts, you did well by putting a budget from the beginning"

"Our kids have a good living, if anything happen to any of us they each will have access to two saving accounts each, enough to survive on their own, that's why I did it Byakuya, but we should keep adding more, plus we don't know if we want another baby, we need to have something for that baby too"

"You are right, I will make sure of that, you just worry about being their mom and let me do all the hard work"

"Fine, just to let you know, I can do it too" he came towards me, bend me over and smack me twice on my behind.

"I know my lady, but I'm your man, and I want you to stay beautiful for the rest of our lives, and don't get mad my lady, or I will spank you again"

"You are mean Byakuya, don't remind me of my childhood" he smile and kiss me on the lips before he head out.

I got on the shower and got dressed, I noticed that my kids are being quiet, specially my twins, those two are always making noises. I walk up into their room and heard them talking on themselves.

"What are you guys doing?" I see them laying on their stomachs watching videos on their tablet.

"Nothing mommy, we were watching fairy tail, did you need us for something?" Inari answers.

"No, I was worried about you guys, you two are being quiet for once, Shisui did you finish the dishes son?" I grab his buttocks and started patting them.

"Yes mommy" I lift up my daughter and wrap her in my arms, she smile at me and I got out with her, leaving my son alone in the room.

"Rukia should be awake right now, Kushina is grounded so we won't bother her until dinner, did you do your homework baby girl?" we got inside Rukia's room where we found her just laying on her back staring at the sealing.

"I always do it before coming home mommy, ouch, mommy that hurts my bootie!" I lay her on my lap upside down without her panties and shorts, here is something about my daughter, she has been spanked only once since she was a baby.

"Why is she bare bottom mom?" Rukia starts rubbing Inari's bum softly.

"Just for fun honey, I always do it to all of you. So, what were you thinking?"

"Nothing, I was just bored mom, but maybe I was thinking that I really need to stop thinking about boys" Rukia is wearing a white shirt and a pink bra, I lift it up exposing her small breasts, she didn't say anything, but she did turn red from her cheeks.

"Is not bad for you to think about them, what is bad is to let them touch you the way that boy did today, that's not normal for your age Rukia, you can't have sex or anything like it until you are mature enough"

"Mom, you had sex when you were Kushina's age, so is not that bad you know" her nipples are pink, they look so pretty.

"Mommy, what's sex?" Inari asks.

"Is when you make babies, but if you do it, it will make you bleed a lot and you can die" Inari got scared and hug me tight.

"Mommy, I don't want sex, I don't want to die" she said almost crying.

"Way to go mom" Rukia move to the other side and I lay next to her, Inari lay her head on my breasts with her legs wide open to my sides.

"Mom, do you still have milk in your boobs?" Rukia asks exposing my breasts with Inari's help.

"You girls are so curious about my body, but yes only if you guys suck them, somehow my body reacts to you guys only" Inari grabbed my nipple and started sucking on it, it hurts to be honest because my husband was biting them.

"Mom, Inari is falling asleep, are you going to let her?" I looked at my baby girl and her eyes are starting to close more and more.

"No, Inari, don't fall asleep, come on let's go shower you and then I need to order dinner, Rukia go get Shisui undressed and tell him to meet me in the bathroom"

"Okay mom, I will order us food, don't worry about it" I kiss my daughter on the lips and walk out towards the bathroom. I turn on the water to warm it up a little, my daughter is standing next to me rubbing her eyes, I smack her on her left buttock to wake her up.

"Mommy, you called me?" Shisui saw his sister already naked and grabbed his pants tight.

"Don't start, come on, you are just a baby, so don't worry about it" his penis moved to the side when I removed his boxers, ever since he was born, he had a big penis, even the doctor told me he was going to grow a big one when he grows older.

"Wow, my little penis is growing up, you are going to make a proud woman when you get married, but for now you better keep it away from the girls, you hear?"

"Mommy, I don't know what you mean, but okay" after washing their bodies, Shisui got an erection due to the tension on his body, I bend him down and spank him twice on each buttock, that calms him down in a way, his penis is now just hanging.

After I wrap them in their towels, I carry them both back to their room where I lay them on Inari's bed, they are falling asleep, I got them used to naptime and now this is what happens.

"Wow, my Vajayjay smells so good, and how are my nipples doing? Wow look at them, they look so tasty" my daughter loves it when I tell her this things, but she's not the only one.

"Shisui, stop touching your fang" for some reason that kid loves to play with his penis, I think he like the feeling of moving it to the sides. Anyways, I put on their underwear and I took them down stairs.

"Mom, I'm bored, can I use my phone?" Kushina beg.

"Sit your ass down and turn on the tv, is almost time for my show"

"Okay but can I?"

"Do you deserve it?"

"Yes! So can I?"

"Don't raise your voice at me! Dumbass!" I slap her across the face and she turn red from anger.

"Why you hit me!" she answer back threatening to hit me. I got up and lay the twins on the couch, she got close to me provoking me even more. Without a word I raise my hand and let it land across her face once more. She fell from the hard slap crying on the floor.

I walk up to the whip we have hanging on the wall next to the book shelf and my daughter turn around hugging her knees.

"What happen? Didn't you want to hit me? What happen to your guts? Get up! And don't make me repeat myself again!" tears keep coming out of her eyes her breath is getting heavier, but she is in for it.

"Mommy, I'm sorry…! I'm sorry…! I'm sorry…!" I pin her down and then blister her ass.

"WHAAAAA! WHAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAA! OOOOOWWWW! WHAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAA! WHAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAHH! WAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAHHH!" the screaming continue until Rukia came running to her aid.

"Mommy, please stop, you are hurting my sister mommy" Rukia beg with tears in her eyes.

"You better think before you speak the next time you want to tell me something, do you understand!?" Kushina nodded shaking from fear, but that doesn't matter right now, the kid thinks she's my equal, but not anymore.

"WHAAAAAA! WHAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAA! WHAAAAA! WHAAAAA! WHAAAAAA! WHAAAA!"

My anger didn't last long, the lesson was learned and now is time for me to cuddle my kid.

"Kushina, I'm sorry baby girl, but what you did is not right, I'm your mother, and if you don't like to follow my rules then I'm sorry, but you never threaten your mother, I didn't like my parents way either, but even I knew I had to obey them no matter what"

"I'm sorry mommy, it hurts…! Whaaaaa! Whaaaaa! Whaaaaa! Whaaaaa! Whaaaaa! Whaaaaa! Whaaaaa!" I acted reckless, I can't believe I used the whip on my poor baby.

"Mom, dinner is here, you want me to serve your food and bring it to you?" Rukia order Chinese food.

"Yes please, but first bring me Kushina's food and then I will eat after"


End file.
